fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Odd Ball
|prodcode=37B |director=Sarah Frost |season=3 |episode=27 |wish=To be a basketball player |writer=Jack Thomas Scott Fellows Jim Heght |storyboard=Ian Graham |art direction=Bob Boyle |airdate=(Australia) November 8, 2002 (US) October 10, 2003 (produced in 2002) |headgag=Basketball |previous=Crime Wave |next=Where's Wanda? |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-3/id542700090 |dvd= Season 3 }} Odd Ball is the twenty-seventh episode of Season 3. Plot Timmy takes a job as the ballboy for the Dimmsdale Ballhogs, only to learn that the basketball stars he knows and loves are nothing more than a bunch of selfish punks! Timmy wishes himself big enough to be a pro-basketball player in an attempt to teach the Ballhogs, and himself, how to share. But he's got to do it quick! Because if they don't win the championship, Doug Dimmadome's moving the team, and Dimmsdale, to Alaska! Synopsis Despite the lovely weather outside, Timmy locks himself in the darkness of the living room and plays on his V-cube for more than thirty-six hours straight. After his dad enters and asks if he could give the game a go, Timmy violently takes the controller back from him. Seeing the complete selfishness of his son, Mr. Turner decides that two can play that game, and he takes the sofa Timmy is sitting on. Unfortunately for Timmy, his V-cube explodes into pieces, but before he can wish it fixed, Mr. Turner bursts into the room and states that Timmy would have to get a job to earn enough money to fix it. Not wanting to make his dad suspicious if the V-cube just magically became fixed, Timmy decides to make some money. After accidentally injuring the last place Dimmsdale Ballhogs ball boy with a dart, Timmy decides to take his job. However, while Timmy enters the basketball court for the first game, he sees that the bleachers were completely empty of any fans. Watching the selfishness of the Dimmsdale Ballhogs who didn't even want to give up their seat to get in the game, Timmy wishes that he was talented at basketball and freakishly tall, but after hitting his head on a ceiling lamp, Timmy mutters that after he earns enough money for a V-cube, he never wants to be this tall again. Quickly, he racks up points and ends up tying with the team they were playing against--the very caring and giving Pittsburgh Earthtrotters. Unfortunately, during the last few seconds of the game, Timmy trips and accidentally scores in the wrong basket. Wondering why he suddenly lost his magic-induced talent, Wanda states that the last two seconds of basketball are the only competitive parts of the game, and magic cannot help win competitions. To add on to the loss, Doug Dimmadome informs Timmy that if the Ball Hogs lose again, he would sell them to the Alaskan basketball team. Not wanting to live in the cold state, Timmy is forced to turn the Ball Hogs into a winning team. During the next game, Timmy decides to get his teammates to participate. He bounces the ball on teammate Flash Williams' head, which then bounces into the hoop and scores. Flash sees that Timmy helped him make the score and win the game, and Timmy simply states that that's what teammates do. In the other games, Timmy eventually got everyone in his team to help out, winning them many games and even getting them a whole stadium full of fans. Finally, right before the big game, Doug reluctantly gives Timmy a pay for all his help. Upon seeing the amount of money he earned, Timmy suddenly shrinks back to his regular size. Inquiring why he became puny again, Timmy is answered by Cosmo and Wanda, who state that Timmy only wanted to be freakishly tall until he had enough money for a V-cube--then he never wanted to be this tall again. With the rest of the team feeling nervous from Timmy's height loss, they begin reverting to their selfish behavior, blaming one other. Feeling hopeful, Timmy snaps them out of it and they begin playing as a team, eventually winning them the game. Back in Timmy's living room, Mr. Turner is looking at an ad for the V-cube when Timmy approaches him, holding up the new V-cube he bought with the pay. After learning a lesson about being selfless, Timmy decides to give his dad the V-cube, who then cries tears of happiness before running off with it shouting "MINE!" He gives Timmy the sofa in return and drops it on top of him. Additional Information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Boy *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad / Announcer *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda *Jim Ward as Chet Ubetcha / Doug Dimmadome / Other Team Player *Rick Fox as Smooth / Flash External links * * de:Teilen statt keilen Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Sports Episodes